


【Mob Bill＋鬼父设定】灰色地带

by yezijunsang



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezijunsang/pseuds/yezijunsang
Summary: 秒射翻车【插进去就没激情写了】所以这篇是完全精虫上脑的快餐卸下道德同情心预警





	【Mob Bill＋鬼父设定】灰色地带

**Author's Note:**

> 秒射翻车【插进去就没激情写了】  
所以这篇是完全精虫上脑的快餐  
卸下道德同情心预警

由于Virginia得去参加Tessa的校园会展(她的不出席大概得让自己心爱的女儿记恨一辈子)，所以今夜只有Dr. Masters一个人接待志愿者。

“第666号志愿者?”Bill带上眼镜，认真浏览着志愿者的记录。

“Yep.”男人弯下腰，凑近Masters的脸仔细端详着什么。

Bill抬头，忽然撞进瞳孔里的男人令他有些失措，但他也只是在用眼神扫描过男人的面容后继续一本正经地站着，用平和的语调说些实验的注意事项。

“您的眼睛是什么颜色，Dr. Masters?”

Bill回神，这没头没脑的问题令他语塞，“什么?”

“我说您的眼睛，像蓝，但又有些绿，还有些棕色，琥珀?究竟该用什么颜色定义?”

“呃…我不清楚，咳，实验过程都清楚了吗?”Bill有些因过近的距离烦心，但是他又不能对慷慨的志愿者们说些苛刻的话，所以他的面色比平时严肃的那副更加不尽人意。这个男人他并没有印象，大概是Virginia一个人把第一次的问卷测试揽了下来。

“我很清楚实验，但我不清楚待会要看我自慰的可爱医生到底拥有什么颜色的眼睛。”

当“可爱”这个词传进Bill耳朵里时，他不悦地皱起了眉，认为这个志愿者有些轻佻和无礼，他不予理睬，“那不重要。”Bill从男人身前离开，走进里间，男人跟在他身后进去，毫不顾忌的躺在了机器上。

Bill拿起贴片，望见男人的样子深深吸了一口空气中的浑浊，“你得…先去帘子后换上实验服。”

说着，男人便脱下自己的黑T和牛仔裤扔在了地上。

他甚至没有穿内裤，已经硬起的性器兴奋的弹了出来，那尺寸十分可观，几乎是平均值的两倍，粗壮得很，还拥有狰狞的黑色。

Bill只觉得自己太阳穴处的血管正“突突”地跳，他有点恼，但他平心道，“请你放心，先生，你现在只是过度的性兴奋，和我无关。”

男人握上自己的性器，身上大块的肌肉随之耸动，“可我的老二一想到你就能硬起来，Dr. Masters.”

Bill快速给他安上贴片，不敢去望他眼睛里的炙热，嘴中振振有词，“一切都能用科学解释，这是正常现象，相信我，可以用‘移情’予以说明。”然后“逃”了。

他强迫自己稳坐在椅子上，不跌倒在地。

他又强迫自己按下秒表，用客观的心态看待男人充满着占有欲望的眼神，喇叭里传来男人畏畏琐琐的低语，“我想操你，Masters,我想让你哭，在我身下浪叫，你会流出水，闷骚的小婊子。”

“…My son.”

!

一阵恍惚，Bill滞住呼吸，他大概是幻听，居然听见了那个家伙的声音，可他一睁眼，和他共处一室的，还是那位可算作变态的志愿者。

与变态无关，丝丝点点的恶心感从内心的灰色地带疯狂涌出，Bill撑在桌上，手上的钢笔掉落在了一边，死气沉沉的躺着。

那一天，他的父亲醉得厉害，老家伙坐在床畔，拎着酒瓶，望见路过门口的Bill，他招招手，说:“Billy,过来。”

Bill停下脚步，他只是醒来去上个厕所，头脑还迷迷糊糊的，他走到自己的父亲跟前，不知道自己又犯了什么错误惹恼了他。

Bill静默着闭上眼，预想的拳头并没有落在他身上，出乎意料的——他的父亲抱住了他，伴随着鼻息，他正贪婪的嗅着他侧颈间的奶香味。

瘦小的Bill被吓得浑身紧绷，“Father?”

这男人根本不配做他的父亲，正如Bill所言，他才不是他的父亲。

“My son…My beautiful boy…”老家伙迷恋于这具躯体。

那时的Bill着实出奇的漂亮，还未发育完全的身体甚至让他像个女孩。他一双水灵灵的眼睛上嵌着纤长的、如羽翼般的睫毛，鼻头和嘴唇都呈现出半透明的粉色，那颜色像夏日里一杯清新香甜的水蜜桃汁，脑袋上长长的羊卷毛更让他宛如一个做工精致的洋娃娃。

Bill僵在他生父的怀里，冲鼻的酒腥让他不知如何是好，他完全不知道发生了什么又或是该做些什么，似乎一切都顷刻间分崩离析了，他的认识与世界，一团浆糊的确能成为那时的形容，随后的记忆也糅合的更加模糊。

父亲拽着他的腰——挣扎，反抗，舌头，精液，呻吟，惨叫；他只记得入骨的痛和恨，宛如一场噩梦。

当然，随之放映的，还有门外他母亲惊恐的眼神，那烙印在Bill刻骨铭心的地方，永远都避无可避的发出嘲笑声；以及第二天艳阳高照时的一句甜蜜“早安”和可笑的避之不谈。

“Dr. Masters?”

男人的声音把Bill拉了回来，他继续说：“怎么回事?可爱的医生，我以为你快要死了。”男人赤裸着，使用着戏谑的语调。

Bill略显疲惫的露出一个笑容，伪装他内心的五味杂陈，“我没什么事。”

“Fine…那既然没什么，就帮我解决解决，他想要你，医生。”男人指着自己的老二。

他将Bill所坐的转椅推至墙根，抓起Bill的手腕翻过头顶猛地撞到墙上，凑近他的脖子，如饥似渴，“茉莉香味。”吻了上去。

Bill因这打开的姿势全身都在颤栗，当男人的鼻息扑撒在他脖颈处时，他叫道：“Don't!”卯足了劲儿，拼命挣脱手上的桎梏却毫无作用。

“求我，求我放过你。”男人贴着他的脸说。

这句和几十年前Bill生父口中的残暴言语并无二异，而Bill也只是看着和自己父亲面容重叠起来的男人冷眼，一如从前的咬起牙根，像在梦中般暗着眸子，咬牙切齿道：“永远不会。”

但唯一不同的，是男孩不知道自己将要面临些什么，可此时此地的Bill却是知道的——他会被这个力气大得出奇的男人压在身下，像个女人一样交媾。或许在这位志愿者对他做出些恶劣的性暗示时，他就早应该叫保安过来请他出去。

Bill再次反抗起来，拿膝盖去顶撞男人明晃晃的老二。

这招很管用，男人痛苦的倒在地上，于是Bill立马拿起桌上的钥匙去打开反锁的门，门开了，但Bill又被爬起的男人扑倒在了地板上，那摔得他头晕眼花。

男人骂骂咧咧的发泄情绪，用的词汇难听至极，手上的动作也十分粗鲁。他扯下Bill的背带和衬衫，一只手将他的双腕反钳在背后，另一只去摸索挤压在冰凉地面上的乳头，彻底成了一幕强奸。

“滚开!你这不知廉耻的东西!”

男人一言不发，撕开Bill的衬衫，Bill试图弓起身向前爬动，男人却把他的腰压得死死。

Bill憋红了的脸抵在地板上，他叹气，愤怒着，“为什么?”

男人捏住他的乳头，Bill闭上嘴，“哪来那么多为什么？”

知道自己不敌，他迫使自己冷静下来，人说接受远比逃避来的好，但此时此刻他如何接受?

他又反抗起来，又一次失败。

那就接受，Bill将之臆想成一个研究，肛塞运动对异性恋的反应，他连名字都想好了，那大概会让他的心不那么疼，让他的灵魂不继续因为童年的记忆变得四分五裂下去，“你是…唔…同性恋?”

男人本就因为刚刚Bill的举动而恼怒，这些蠢问题无非火上浇油，他把Bill的衬衣裹成一团塞进他的嘴里，开始打起Bill下半身的主意。

“我只对你同性恋罢了。”

Bill脊柱的凹槽两边深入了两个并不显著的腰沟，那很性感，再往下是堆积着脂肪的臀，这位长期缺乏运动的医生身上的确拥有过多的脂肪，但这些油脂可不是累赘——那让他的双乳长成少女的一对稚嫩，让他的软腹像是一位怀胎的温香妇人，让他的屁股像是小巷深处的浪荡妓女，翘的很。

但Bill本人永远不会赞同这些，他只在纠结事后究竟要不要报警。

属于肥羊的臀肉似乎生来就是应该干脏活的，男人在嫩白的臀肉上留下密密麻麻血红的牙印，好似这让他成了自己的附属品，他拥有了这个他观察了半年之久的医生。

——他的身体雪白肥美，只想让人饱餐一顿。

男人硬得发疼，但是他还不想这么快放过这具属于油画的身体。

他把Bill翻过身，Bill面红耳赤的样子终是见了光，嘴角的津液蜿蜒而下，被电灯刺得睁不开眼，故而，他看不见男人愈加痴狂的表情。

他的一对奶子柔软的让人放不开手，肥美的肉被裹挟在男人的掌间，揉捏成不同的情色形状，它们像两团浪肉一样，不停从指缝间冲出，叫嚣着肉欲。

他伸手从书桌上拿起夹子，夹在Bill硬起的乳头上，但他并没有完全放手，用一阵阵的疼痛磨着Bill的防线。Bill咬紧口中的布料一声不吭，那真的很疼。在那该死的夹子没有咬紧时，他甚至希望有只手能来蹭蹭自己那个可怜的乳头，因为现在又太痒了，来回了那么几次，Bill都快要赞叹起男人的耐心。比起这样的玩弄，Bill自暴自弃的想，倒不如把那吓人的阴茎塞进他的屁股里，流血也无所谓，起码让他还在保护着的那点仅存的自尊心好受些。

许久，Bill受不住，他睁开眼睛，充斥着泪花，仍旧紧咬着嘴里的衣服，可却发出了些意欲不明的哼声。

男人算明白Bill的心思，心里在窃笑，脸上是阴狠，“求我。”

Bill又发出一记哼声，男人拿掉了他口中的衬衣，“求我。”

见Bill逐渐放空的双眼，男人松了手，小小的夹子使劲咬了上去，Bill始料未及的因集中的疼痛而低吼，紧接着又是像呻吟般的尖叫。

“求我。”

那夹子又来到Bill硬着的性器上，夹住了囊袋，那也疼得他两条腿痉挛般的哆嗦起来。

然后似乎又多了许多的夹子，他都不知道自己书桌上哪来那么多夹子的——乳头，阴茎，他还试图在肛口也夹些，但是未果，不过的确让Bill的叫声更加高昂。

“求我。”

而Bill又何曾求过别人?

他不知道那些让他疯狂哭泣的疼痛他是怎么忍受的，可他善于忍耐，从小到大皆是。

Bill恍然间看见玻璃门外的保安，在他的视线里只能望见警帽，看在警帽还在移动的份上，希望保安并没有撞见这一幕。对于Bill，可能面子是一件比身体重要的东西。他用手揽下男人的脖子，怕男人被保安看见，可男人却以为这是在索吻，所以他便以这种Bill主动的姿势吻了上去。

男人把手指伸进Bill的甬道里，虽然清楚被侵犯的是自己，可Bill还是因为经过这么久才进入正题而发出嘲笑，但在铺天盖地的热吻下，这成了愉悦的呻吟。

Bill已经忘了三处的疼，当那流着汁水的阴茎卡在他的甬道口时，他觉得不可思议，屁股里的异物感让他想吐，关于那晚的记忆也片段式的不断涌出，他父亲的手，往自己嘴里灌的酒，他像在水中下沉，忘记了呼吸。

“Father……”

男人笑了，“我在这。”

“Ah…You're…not my father…”

“……Call me daddy.”

Bill陷在了记忆里，他捶打着，尖叫着，对母亲喊着“救命”，可她的母亲只是在卧室门口站了良久，最终离开，选择沉默和袖手旁观。

Bill彻底的哭了起来,浑身都变得冰冷，承受着禽兽父亲的暴行，毫无抵抗之力。

“呃啊啊啊!”Bill被操的大脑闪起了白光，他又回到眼前，承受着另一番暴行。

他想死。

“啊……Daddy……”这算作Bill的求饶。

……

那之后结束的很慢，月亮已经绕过了半圈，Bill在自己的办公室里度过了一整夜。

男人走之前，说:“你的眼睛，很好看。以及，谢谢款待。”

Bill的眼睛是灰，只不过碎了些黯淡的星子在里头。

第二天一早，最先进门的是Virginia，“嗨，呃……你……待了一夜吗?”因为医生穿着和昨日相同的衣服和脸上疲惫的神色。

“研究。”

“发生什么了吗?”

Bill笑笑，“没有，我很好。”

【END】


End file.
